In vino veritas
by marsandpa
Summary: L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, mais parfois, un peu de désinhibition peut changer une vie!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Elle sera assez courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…bonne lecture…et n'oubliez pas les GENTILS commentaires !

Elle est totalement ivre. Elle en est à sa neuvième bière mais n'a aucune intention de s'arrêter. Sam, le barman qui la connait depuis longtemps, l'a mise en garde sur le fait qu'elle allait avoir le lendemain une sacrée gueule de bois et qu'elle ferait bien de ralentir. Elle lui avait alors répondu qu'un vendredi soir, et qui plus est sans être de service du week-end, elle pouvait bien se permettre une petite cuite. Il avait sourit en lui disant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Le problème est que non, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle est dans ce bar, saoule et perdue. Elle en a assez de cette vie. Chaque jour, elle voit des êtres humains blessés, mutilés, humiliés ou tués. Elle aime son travail, bien sûr, d'ailleurs elle lui est dévoué corps et âme. Elle l'aime trop même. A côté de ce job, elle n'a rien, personne pour décompresser après une rude journée de travail. Elle est consciente qui si elle en est là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Elle a évincé chaque homme qui était susceptible de la rendre heureuse. Et pourquoi ?

Parce que le seul homme qu'elle désire est inaccessible. Il fut un temps où elle avait espéré, rêvé, que peut-être quelque chose entre eux serait possible. Il semblait ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Il se détachait petit à petit de ce carcan de mariage dans lequel il paraissait s'ennuyer depuis si longtemps. Elle avait alors reprit goût à la vie. Et puis un beau jour il est retourné vers elle, cette femme qu'elle veut détester pour détenir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, mais qu'elle admire en secret.

Ses rêves se sont envolés le jour où il lui a dit qu'il allait être père de nouveau, et que bien entendu il allait agir selon la bonne morale catholique. Mais elle est restée près de lui, parce qu'il est sa bouée quand elle traverse des tempêtes, son ancre quand son esprit prend des directions sombres. Elle l'aime et l'aimera toujours. Elle le sait. Pour elle il est l'homme parfait, même s'il lui a souvent prouvé le contraire.

Alors ce soir elle boit. Elle boit pour oublier qu'elle est seule et malheureuse, que personne n'attend son retour à la maison.

« Sam, donnes-moi une téquila s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix commence à être chancelante. Elle a déjà beaucoup trop bu.

« Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée Olivia. Si je t'appelais plutôt un taxi ? »

Elle le regarde avec des yeux à moitié fermés, presque effondrée sur le comptoir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire. »

Elle se sent immédiatement coupable de lui parler comme ça.

« Excuses-moi Sam. J'ai besoin de ça ce soir. S'il te plaît. »

Il secoue la tête, sachant que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais s'exécute. Il connait bien Olivia, et si elle se met dans cet état-là, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

Il lui sert sa téquila, mais à peine a-t'il fini de remplir le verre qu'Olivia s'en empare et le vide d'une traite.

« Une autre. »

Il tient toujours la bouteille et la regarde en plissant les yeux.

« Oh aller Sam. Une seule téquila ce n'est pas drôle. »

Il lui en verse une autre à contrecœur, qu'elle vide aussitôt.

« Cette fois-ci ça suffit, je ne te sers plus rien. »

Elle joint ses mains comme pour faire une prière et penche sa tête sur le côté.

« Une dernière, et après je te jure je m'en vais. »

Il soupire et s'exécute une nouvelle fois.

Il range ensuite la bouteille, pendant qu'Olivia vide son dernier verre. Un client entre dans le bar, et il se dirige vers lui pour le servir. Ils discutent quelques minutes, puis il se tourne vers Olivia qui est toujours assise, mais qui a maintenant sa tête posée sur ses bras, qui sont allongés sur le comptoir. Il revient vers elle et la secoue doucement.

« Olivia, ne t'endors pas, je vais appeler un taxi. »

Elle gémit, essayant de relever sa tête devenue bien trop lourde. Elle parvient finalement à se redresser et regarde Sam pensivement.

« Si je mourrais demain, personne ne me pleurerait. Je n'ai personne Sam. Pas de famille sur qui compter. »

Elle n'a pas l'air triste. Elle semble juste résignée. Elle pointe son doigt dans la direction du barman.

« Mais toi je sais que tu viendrais à mon enterrement, parce que tu es gentil. »

Il est très inquiet pour elle.

« Ecoute, reprends tes esprits, je vais appeler un taxi. Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Je crois que dans mon état je ne peux pas aller bien loin. »

Il lui sourit et s'éloigne pour passer son coup de téléphone.

A la troisième sonnerie, il décroche.

« Stabler. »

« Elliot, c'est Sam. Pourrais-tu venir chercher Olivia ? Elle a beaucoup bu et elle n'a pas l'air très bien. Elle veut prendre un taxi mais je préfèrerais que tu viennes. »

Elliot n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« Ne la laisse pas partir, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccroche, met son téléphone dans sa poche de jean et se lève du divan.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elliot ? »

« C'est Olivia. Elle est saoule et elle veut prendre un taxi. »

Kathy se lève elle aussi du divan. Elle croise ses bras et soupire.

« C'est une grande fille Elliot. Il est dix heures du soir, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? »

Il n'a pas envie de parler maintenant. Il veut juste aller rejoindre Olivia le plus vite possible.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je récupère Olivia, je la ramène chez elle, je la mets au lit et je reviens. »

Kathy est furieuse. Quand ce n'est pas le travail qui retient Elliot, c'est Olivia.

« Mais bon sang Elliot, elle ne fait pas partie de notre famille. Elle est juste ton équipière. »

Elliot perd rapidement patience.

« Elle est plus que mon équipière et tu le sais. Ca ne te plaît pas mais c'est comme ça. Je vais la chercher un point c'est tout.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse, il prend ses clefs de voiture et quitte rapidement la maison.

Quinze minutes plus tard il arrive devant le bar. Il sort de sa voiture et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il ouvre la porte et cherche Olivia du regard. Sam lui fait signe de s'approcher.

« Où est Olivia ? »

« Je l'ai installé sur une banquette au fond du bar. Elle ne tenait plus debout. »

Elliot s'approche d'Olivia. Elle est couchée sur son côté droit, les jambes repliées, son bras droit sous sa tête et son gauche pend dans le vide. Il se tourne vers Sam.

« Comment a-t'elle fait pour se mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Sam baisse les yeux, se sentant un peu responsable de la situation.

« Elle a pas mal bu. Beaucoup même. »

Elliot lui lance un regard noir.

« Combien ? »

« Neuf bières et trois téquilas. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi lui as-tu servi autant d'alcool ? »

Sam hausse les épaules, un peu gêné.

« Olivia est quelqu'un de responsable d'habitude. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle en avait besoin. J'ai cédé. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Elliot est étonné. Quand il l'avait quitté après le travail, tout avait l'air d'aller.

« Comment ça elle n'avait pas l'air bien ? »

Sam ne sait pas s'il doit répéter à Elliot ce qu'Olivia lui a dit. Il hésite et Elliot s'en rend compte.

« Sam, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu dois me le dire. Je peux peut-être l'aider. »

Après tout ils sont amis, et ils savent certainement tout l'un de l'autre.

« Elle a dit que si elle mourrait, personne ne la pleurerait. »

Elliot est sous le choc. Comment peut-elle penser une telle chose ?

« Elle a dit qu'elle n'a aucune famille, personne sur qui compter. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Olivia a toujours été forte et indépendante. La solitude lui pèse, il le sait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se sente si seule.

« Merci de t'être occupé d'elle Sam. Je vais la ramener chez elle, et quand elle ira mieux je lui parlerai. »

Il se penche alors vers Olivia, s'accroupissant. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et la secoue doucement.

« Liv, c'est moi, Elliot. Réveille-toi. Je vais te ramener à la maison. »

Elle remue légèrement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il la secoue un peu plus fort.

« Olivia, réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici. »

Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières ne coopèrent pas.

« Envie de dormir. Fatiguée. »

« Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais tu ne peux pas dormir ici. »

Il tire sur son bras gauche et péniblement arrive à la placer dans la position assise. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Sa tête tourne et elle se sent nauséeuse.

« Envie de vomir. »

Etouffe un rire.

« Avec tout ce que tu as avalé ce soir, il serait étonnant que tu te sentes bien. »

Elle ouvre un œil et le regarde.

« C'est pas drôle. »

« Je sais. Pardon. Mais tu dois bien avouer que tu t'es mis dans un sale état. »

Elle referme son œil et pousse un soupir. Il se place devant elle et la saisit par les coudes.

« Aller, lève-toi. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. Ma voiture est garée juste devant. »

Elle pousse sur ses jambes pour se lever mais une fois debout elle tombe lamentablement en avant. Elliot a juste le temps de passer ses mains sous ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle s'effondre contre lui, laissant Elliot supporter tout son poids.

« Bon dieu, tu pèses une tonne ! »

Elle lève la tête et le regarde méchamment.

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je vomis dans ta voiture ! »

Il sourit, se décale sur le côté, passe son bras droit autour de sa taille et l'entraîne vers la sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour les commentaires…et voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sam qui les avait accompagnés dehors, il met Olivia dans la voiture. Il s'installe au volant et met le moteur en marche.

« Tu peux mettre ta ceinture ou je dois le faire ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et plisse ses yeux.

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais dix ans. »

Elle essaye d'attraper la ceinture mais doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'atteindre. Elle essaye ensuite de l'attacher mais n'arrive pas à viser juste. Elle sent alors la main d'Elliot sur la sienne et la ceinture est bouclée. Elle le sent sourire à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui tire la langue.

« Tu as raison, tu n'as pas dix ans, mais plutôt cinq. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle laisse tomber sa tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux.

Il commence à rouler, faisant attention de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas la rendre malade.

Après quinze minutes de silence, ils arrivent enfin devant l'appartement d'Olivia. Il se gare, coupe le moteur et descend de la voiture. Il ferme sa portière et se dirige vers celle d'Olivia. Il frappe sur la vitre afin de la réveiller, sa tête y étant toujours appuyée. Elle sursaute et ouvre les yeux, se demandant où elle est. Il ouvre la portière, se penche sur elle pour déboucler sa ceinture puis se redresse, son visage près du sien.

« Nous sommes arrivés Olivia. Encore un petit effort et tu seras bientôt dans ton lit. »

Elle sourit, pensant à Elliot en train de la mettre au lit.

« Quoi ? »

Il se demande si elle est toujours en train de dormir, mais avec les yeux ouverts.

« Rien. »

Il n'en demande pas plus, se relève complètement et tend sa main à Olivia pour qu'elle la prenne. Elle n'hésite pas une seconde, la saisit fermement et essaye de s'extraire de la voiture. Après quelques efforts et beaucoup d'aide de la part d'Elliot, ils commencent à se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Olivia s'appuyant toujours contre lui. Ils prennent l'ascenseur, et une fois arrivés devant la porte, Elliot prend la clef qu'il possède pour les urgences et l'ouvre. Il accompagne Olivia jusqu'au divan, sur lequel elle se laisse durement tomber.

« Ne t'endors pas. Je vais te chercher de l'eau et de l'aspirine. »

Elle le regarde les yeux à moitié fermés et lui fait oui avec la tête.

Il revient avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés, qu'il tend à Olivia.

« Avale ça, après tu iras dormir un peu. Ensuite je ferais du café et nous parlerons. »

Olivia prend le verre et les aspirines, les met dans sa bouche et prend une gorgée d'eau. Elle commence à avoir mal à la tête et n'a aucune envie de parler. Elle est prête à lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à lui dire quand le téléphone d'Elliot se met à sonner.

Il voit le nom de son correspondant, soupire puis décroche.

« Je sais Kathy, tu veux que je rentre à la maison, mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. »

Il écoute patiemment Kathy, qui visiblement n'est pas de son avis.

« Inutile de me menacer. Je ne peux pas laisser Olivia seule pour le moment. Mais dès qu'elle ira mieux, je rentrerai. »

Olivia peut entendre les cris de Kathy sans bien sûr savoir ce qu'elle dit.

« Aucun problème. J'irai dormir au bureau, je commence à en avoir l'habitude. »

Il raccroche en colère son téléphone et le jette sur la table basse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici Elliot. Rentre chez toi. Je vais aller me coucher et demain tout ira bien. »

Elliot pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarde.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu te trompes. »

Elle n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide. Elle a trop bu c'est tout. Elle fait des cercles avec ses index sur ses tempes, son mal de tête s'intensifiant.

« J'ai pris une cuite Elliot ! Ce n'est pas un crime. Ca ne t'arrive jamais de boire un peu trop ? »

Il ne bouge pas. Il la regarde juste.

« Boire un peu trop effectivement ça m'arrive. Mais jamais au point de m'endormir dans un bar. »

Elle relève la tête vers lui.

« Je me suis un peu laissée aller parce que c'était Sam. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver avec lui. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. »

Elle a mal à la tête, elle est fatiguée, et elle est sûre que dans son état, elle dormira sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais Elliot ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

«Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ? »

Elle se penche en arrière et incline sa tête sur le dossier du divan.

« La semaine a été dure, l'enquête difficile. J'avais besoin de décompresser. C'est tout. C'était stupide mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

« Nous avons eu des affaires beaucoup plus difficiles. Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça. »

C'est une mauvaise excuse et elle le sait. Et Elliot n'est pas dupe. Cette enquête a été longue et difficile, mais simplement dans le fait que leurs recherches ont été laborieuses et se sont parfois terminées tard dans la nuit. L'histoire, bien que non réjouissante, a été relativement banale et malheureusement déjà vue. Rien qui puisse pousser Olivia a réagir de la sorte.

« Je pense que je suis simplement très fatiguée et qu'il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup d'alcool pour être soule. »

Elliot est devant elle rapidement, perdant patience devant les mensonges d'Olivia.

« Pas beaucoup d'alcool ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu as descendu neuf bières et trois téquilas Olivia ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Sam me l'a dit. Il a aussi dit que tu en a eu besoin. Pourquoi ? »

Il sait pour la quantité d'alcool. Il sait pour le besoin de boire. Que sait-il d'autre ? S'il en sait plus, elle va devoir être très persuasive pour le faire partir.

« Ecoute Elliot, j'ai fait une bêtise ok ? Je veux juste aller me coucher et oublier tout ça. J'ai besoin de sommeil et le week-end va me permettre de récupérer. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais… »

« Arrêtes de mentir Olivia. Tu as bu jusqu'à tomber. Personne de censé ne fait une chose pareille. Tu es une personne censée. Alors je te le redemande. Pourquoi ? »

Il ne partira pas et elle le sait.

« Qu'est-ce que Sam t'as dit ? »

A cette simple question il se détend. Olivia est prête à s'ouvrir. Il doit profiter de son état encore confus pour arriver à la faire parler.

« Je vais faire du café et nous allons parler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. De toute façon, Kathy m'a interdit de rentrer à la maison. Donc je ne suis pas pressé. »

Il n'attend pas qu'elle objecte ou qu'elle lui pose des questions. Il se tourne et part dans la cuisine. Elle ferme alors ses yeux et attend son retour.

Quand au bout de dix minutes elle sent le divan bouger à côté d'elle, elle sait qu'il est de retour. Elle ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui. Il tient deux tasses de café et lui en tend une.

« Fais attention, il est très chaud…et très fort. »

Elle prend la tasse et souffle sur le café avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres. Elle en prend une petite gorgée et grimace.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir pendant une semaine avec un café pareil. Même celui de Munch est moins fort. »

Elle se redresse, pose la tasse sur la table et se réinstalle confortablement dans le divan. Elliot ne dit rien. Il attend tranquillement qu'elle parle.

« Depuis quelques temps je me pose des questions sur ma vie. Notre travail est difficile et je n'ai personne pour en parler. Personne qui m'attende le soir pour pouvoir me changer les idées, pour parler d'autre chose que des violeurs ou des pédophiles. Je rentre chaque soir dans un appartement vide. Je ne prends jamais de vacances parce que l'idée de partir seule ne m'emballe pas vraiment. Je passe chaque noël au travail pour ne pas avoir à me retrouver ici à regarder la télé. Je n'ai pas de vie Elliot, et je ne le supporte plus. »

Il sait qu'elle est seule et que sa vie n'est pas vraiment un conte de fées. Mais il a toujours pensé qu'avec sa force de caractère elle s'en sortirait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui il se rend compte qu'Olivia est sur le point de craquer.

« Tu n'es pas seule Olivia. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi. »

Elle en a assez d'entendre ce même refrain. La colère monte en elle presque immédiatement.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça Elliot. Je te parle d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je sais que j'ai des amis, mais ça ne me suffit plus. »

Il pose sa main sur son bras et le caresse doucement.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Je serais toujours à tes côtés Liv. »

Elle écarte sa main d'un coup sec et augmente l'espace entre eux.

«Je me fiche de ça. Tu as une femme et des enfants. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être seul. Tout le monde me voit comme quelqu'un d'insensible, qui peut tout encaisser. J'ai été seule toute ma vie et j'ai toujours fait face. Mais maintenant…maintenant j'en ai assez. »

Elle retrouve petit à petit sa lucidité. L'alcool se dissipe peu à peu de son esprit. Elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure. Elle est arrivée à un tournant de sa vie. Elle doit prendre une décision. Si elle veut avancer, elle doit se détacher d'Elliot. Tant qu'il sera dans sa vie, elle ne pourra rien entreprendre.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter l'unité, peut-être même la ville. »

Elliot vient de prendre un coup qui le laisse K.O. Olivia veut quitter l'USV. Elle veut quitter New York. Elle a certainement pris sa décision depuis un moment mais ne lui a rien dit. Il est en colère. Il est blessé.

« Tu va jeter douze ans de travail et d'amitié comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi quand tu as pris cette décision ? »

Elle se lève du divan un peu trop rapidement. Sa tête tourne et elle vacille. Elliot se lève aussitôt et l'empêche de tomber pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle repousse ses bras violemment.

«Si j'ai pensé à toi ? Je ne fais que penser à toi, c'est bien ça le problème. Si je pars c'est à cause de toi, parce que je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais comme je le désire. »

Difficile de savoir qui est le plus choqué des deux. Olivia parce qu'elle vient d'avouer à Elliot qu'elle l'aime, ou Elliot parce qu'Olivia vient de lui dire qu'elle l'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Merci pour les commentaires…et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire qui est en cours d'écriture et qui sera beaucoup plus longue. Bonne lecture.

Ils sont tous les deux complètement paralysé. Devant l'absence de réaction d'Elliot, Olivia pense qu'elle vient de faire la chose la plus ridicule de sa vie. Il ne partage pas ses sentiments et elle lui fait une déclaration qui la rendra sûrement honteuse jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Elle doit faire quelque chose pour rompre le malaise.

«Je suis désolée Elliot, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. J'ai trop bu et je me suis laissée emportée. S'il te plaît rentre chez toi. »

A la surprise d'Olivia, Elliot se rassoit calmement sur le divan.

« Elliot… »

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. »

Elle pousse un soupir et s'assoit près de lui. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Elle en a trop dit. Elle ferme les yeux, espérant que tout sera fini rapidement.

« Tu dois essayer de te mettre à ma place. Cette situation est devenue trop difficile à gérer pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, je n'en ai plus la force. »

Elliot regarde droit devant lui, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle ouvre les yeux et tourne son visage dans sa direction.

« Depuis combien de temps quoi ? »

Il ne la regarde toujours pas.

« Depuis combien de temps ressens-tu des choses pour moi ? »

La vérité est dite. Ces sentiments enfouis depuis si longtemps sont enfin dévoilés.

«Beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne exactement. »

A cette réponse un peu inattendue, il tourne sa tête vers elle.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? »

Son désir de le gifler est presque instantané.

« Peut-être parce que tu es marié ! »

Si elle hausse le ton, il peut sans problèmes faire de même.

« J'ai été séparé pendant presque deux ans ! »

« Mais pas divorcé ! »

« Et qui a tout fait pour que je ne divorce pas ? Qui me répétait sans cesse de parler à Kathy et d'essayer d'arranger les choses ? »

Elle se lève du divan, mais cette fois-ci sa tête semble être stable sous ses pieds. La tournure de la conversation semble avoir dissipé le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit un peu plus tôt.

« Tu n'allais pas bien. J'essayais simplement de faire ce qui pouvait te rendre heureux. Tu aimes trop ta famille pour vivre loin d'elle. »

Il se lève lui aussi, et se place devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Mes enfants me manquaient, pas Kathy ! »

Elle se recule alors et se met à rire, levant les bras aux ciels.

« Bien sûr. C'est certainement pour cette raison que tu as couché avec elle et que tu lui as refait un enfant ! »

Il pose ses mains sur sa taille, la colère écrite partout sur son visage.

«J'étais très mal ce soir-là. Cet homme avait tué sa famille. J'avais besoin de voir mes enfants pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien ! »

« Et tu a eu aussi besoin de coucher avec Kathy pour t'assurer qu'elle allait bien ? »

Il passe sa main sur son visage, ne voyant pas du tout comment ils en sont arrivés là.

« J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Je l'ai regretté presque immédiatement mais c'était trop tard. »

«Oh, arrête de te trouver des excuses. Tu venais de signer les papiers pour le divorce après deux ans de séparation. Les choses étaient claires dans ta tête. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que ça se produise, alors tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! »

Il sait qu'elle a raison. Mais comment lui dire que ce soir-là, ce n'est pas à Kathy qu'il avait fait l'amour mais à elle ? Il est furieux qu'elle ne lui ait jamais rien dit de ses sentiments. Ils pourraient être ensemble aujourd'hui. Au lieu de cela, il se morfond dans un mariage qu'il ne veut plus.

«J'étais seul. Tu n'étais pas là. J'avais besoin de réconfort et tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Donc c'est de ma faute si tu as couché avec Kathy ? Mince, si j'avais su je serais restée, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance ! »

Il est à bout de nerfs. Il se rassoit sur le divan et se prend la tête à deux mains. Il doit se calmer mais surtout la calmer. Il y a quelques minutes elle lui a dit qu'elle veut partir et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de l'engueuler. Il est en train de la perdre et elle ne sait toujours pas que lui aussi a des sentiments pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Olivia. Notre relation est en train d'exploser parce que nous n'arrivons pas à être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. »

Elle est toujours énervée mais au son de la voix plus douce d'Elliot, sa colère dégonfle un peu.

« Nous n'avons pas de relation, nous sommes simplement équipiers. »

Il relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je sais depuis quelques minutes que tu ne me considères pas simplement comme ton équipier. Et de mon côté c'est la même chose. »

Elle sursaute sur la dernière phrase, ayant peu d'avoir mal compris.

« Tu es bien plus que mon équipière ou mon amie. Quand je me suis séparé de Kathy, j'ai espéré que tu me montres quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu me donner la force de faire évoluer les choses entre nous. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Alors je n'ai pas bougé. »

Elle n'en revient pas. A plusieurs reprises elle semblait lui avoir montré qu'il comptait pour elle.

« Tu plaisantes ! Après l'affaire Gitano, je suis partie pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas voulu te brusquer. Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ? Quand je suis revenue de l'Orégon, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être vraiment content de me revoir ! »

Elle sent sa colère repartir quand elle pense à Dani, cette intrigante qui semblait si bien s'entendre avec Elliot.

«Bien sûr que j'étais heureux de te revoir. Mais que veux-tu, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre d'homme à montrer mes sentiments. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Elle doit sourire à sa remarque. Ils n'ont jamais été doués pour communiquer tous les deux.

« Je me serai difficilement vue te sauter au cou quand Kathy t'a quitté. Et même si je l'avais fait, comment pouvais-je être sûre que tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé ? Tu ne m'as jamais montré quoi que ce soit non plus. »

Les voici donc ici, dans l'appartement d'Olivia, à se regarder, ne sachant que faire. Ils connaissent maintenant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et alors ? Que doivent-ils faire ? Elliot est toujours marié et Olivia ne lui demandera jamais quoi que ce soit. Ils sont dans l'impasse.

«Tu es fatiguée, il est tard, la soirée a été longue et nous ne résoudrons rien maintenant. Je te propose donc que nous profitions d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et que demain nous parlions de ce que nous allons faire. »

Elle ne voit pas bien comment ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation, mais elle est bien trop épuisée pour argumenter avec lui. Peut-être qu'après un peu de repos, leurs esprits seront plus clairs.

« Kathy m'a interdit de rentrer à la maison. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et ton divan a l'air très confortable. »

« Elliot, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je te promets de ne pas bouger, sauf si bien sûr tu ne peux pas résister à mon irrésistible charme ! Et demain je te ferai le petit-déjeuner. »

Elle sait qu'il ne bougera pas. Il est beaucoup trop intègre pour tromper sa femme. Mais savoir qu'il sera couché dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre ne l'emballe pas. Olivia a toujours été très sensible à la proximité d'Elliot.

«Ok. »

Elle ne peut rien dire d'autre. Tant de choses ce sont passées ce soir. Il faut donner à son esprit le temps de s'adapter à tous ces changements.

« Je vais aller te chercher des draps, une couverture et un oreiller. Pendant ce temps, je te laisse t'occuper du divan. »

Elle n'attend pas qu'il réponde, elle part dans sa chambre chercher ce dont elle a besoin, car même si elle trouve la situation étrange, elle ne veut pas qu'il change d'avis.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et trouve Elliot en train de l'attendre, debout à côté du divan ouvert.

«Je t'ai sorti une serviette et il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la douche si tu as besoin. Il y a aussi une brosse à dents neuve dans l'armoire de toilette. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton lit ? »

« Non, merci, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais comme chez toi. Bonne nuit Elliot. »

« Bonne nuit Olivia. »

Elle s'éclipse dans sa chambre et ferme la porte, priant de trouver le sommeil et redouter le matin suivant.

Pendant qu'il fait son lit, il espère que demain matin elle n'aura rien oublié et qu'elle sera prête à entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire.

Olivia est réveillée par des bruits venant de la cuisine. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'endormir, son cerveau se torturant de leur discussion, mais une fois que le sommeil l'avait pris, elle ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps.

Elliot est en train de finir de servir les œufs brouillés et le bacon grillé quand Olivia entre dans la cuisine. Le café est chaud et n'a plus qu'à être servi. Il a passé une assez bonne nuit vue les circonstances. Il a réfléchi à toutes les éventualités possibles pour eux mais à la fin n'a réussi qu'à en garder qu'une seule. Il doit maintenant la convaincre.

« Bonjour. Bien dormie ? »

« Bonjour. Très bien merci. Et toi ? »

« Pas mal. »

« Le divan ne remplace pas un vrai lit. »

« Oh non, le divan était très bien. J'avais juste pas mal de choses à l'esprit. »

Elle est soudainement très timide. Il a certainement dû réfléchir et venir à la conclusion qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle parte. Il doit préserver sa famille avant tout.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Viens t'asseoir. »

Il lui fait signe de prendre une chaise et elle s'exécute docilement. Il pose son assiette devant elle, à côté de laquelle il y un verre plein de jus d'orange et une tasse vide. Il se sert sa propre assiette et va ensuite chercher le café. Il remplit leurs tasses et s'installe en face d'elle.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud. Et détend-toi, sinon tu vas me faire stresser. »

Elle sourit et commence à manger. Il fait de même et pendant trois minutes ils ne disent rien, savourant simplement leur repas. Puis Elliot pose sa fourchette et regarde Olivia.

« Je veux être avec toi Olivia. »

Elle s'arrête de manger et le regarde étrangement.

« Je ne serais jamais l'autre femme Elliot, celle qui se cache dans l'ombre et ne peut obtenir qu'un peu de l'homme qu'elle aime. »

« Je veux divorcer. »

« Je ne serais pas celle qui a détruit ton mariage. Je ne veux pas que tu me reproches un jour de t'avoir fait perdre ta famille. »

Il se recule dans sa chaise et sourit.

« Je t'aime Olivia, mais parfois tu es impossible. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi, même s'il semble n'y avoir aucune issue à leur amour.

« Alors dans ce cas, je reste avec Kathy, tu pars très loin et nous restons malheureux jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Elle soupire, sachant que si elle part, elle fera la plus grosse erreur de toute son existence.

« Et si un jour tu te rends compte que tu t'es trompé sur moi ? »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Réponds à ma question. »

« Après douze ans je suis toujours là. Et dans trente ans ce sera pareil. Maintenant dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il se redresse et pose ses coudes sur la table.

« Alors tout est réglé. »

Elle se met à rire devant sa nonchalance.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? »

Il sourit encore, mais c'est un sourire plein de confiance et de promesse.

« Oh que oui. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Tu ne m'échapperas plus Olivia Benson. Je te demande juste de patienter encore un peu et ensuite nous serons ensemble pour toujours. »

Son enthousiasme doit être contagieux, parce qu'elle se met à sourire et croire ce qu'il lui dit.

« Alors tout est réglé. »

Il se lève, fait le tour de la table, se penche vers Olivia et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il reste un instant à son contact puis se redresse.

« A bientôt Liv. »

Il se dirige dans le salon, prend sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et se retourne vers Olivia.

« A très bientôt. »

Il sort et ferme la porte, laissant une Olivia souriant comme une adolescente attendant le coup de téléphone de son petit-ami.


End file.
